The disclosure relates to an infrared sensor device and to a method for producing an infrared sensor device.
Surface micromechanically produced pixel structures are known in the prior art. For example, WO 9325877 discloses thin metal lines embedded in passivation layers of SiO2 or SixNx with a bolometer layer resistance, likewise embedded in passivation layers, which metal lines are connected in an arrangement that, together with a reflection layer at a suitable distance, forms a λ/4 absorber.
WO 2007147663 discloses the bulk micromechanical production of thermally insulating caverns, over which sensor elements suspended on arms that are as long and thin as possible are produced by structuring the Si or SOI membrane.
Furthermore, an IR sensor array based on an SOI pixel technology with all-round passivation is known. In this IR sensor array, the suspension branches are arranged between the pixel and column or row wiring, the pn junction extending as far as the surface.